Mushu
Mushu is a red lucky dragon from Mulan. Mushu plays Scooter in AnimalTales He is a carrot Mushu plays Lando Calrissian in Animation Star Wars Mushu plays The Butterfly in The Last Jaguar Mushu plays The Genie in Pongoladdin and Flynnladdin He is a Genie Mushu plays Timon in The Ohana King and The Ohana King II: Flynn's Pride He is a meerkat Mushu plays Doc in Kiara White and the Seven Animals He is a dwarf Mushu plays Anger in Inside Out (The Ohana's Style) He is a red emotion Mushu plays Grumpy in Selena White and the Seven Toons He is a dwarf Mushu plays Bagheera in The Ohana Book He is a black panther Mushu plays Donald Duck in Jiminy and the Beanstalk and Fun and Fancy Free (Jiminy Cricket Style) He is a duck Mushu plays Sally Acorn in Ariel The Mermaid (Satam) He is a Squirrelmunk (a Fusion between Squirrel & Chipmunk Mushu plays Frog Naveen in The Princess and The Mythical Creature Mushu plays Gurgi in The Black Cauldron (Princess Rapunzel Style) He is a dog. Mushu plays Ray in The Princess and The Cat, and The Princess and the Chipmunk Mushu plays Spike in Homeward Bound 2 Lost in the City (NimbusKidsMovies Version) Mushu plays Archimedes in The Sword In The Jungle He is an owl Mushu plays the Pizza Boy in Home Alone (FGRForever Animal Style) Mushu plays Worm in Rodent Tale He is a Worm Mushu plays Lefou in Beauty and the Horstachio Mushu plays Panic in Orinocules Mushu plays Trigger in Orinoco Hood Mushu plays Slighty the Fox Lostboy in Orinoco Pan and Orinoco Pan 2: Return to Neverland Mushu plays Bugs Bunny in The Disney Tunes Show (Princess Rapunzel Style) Mushu Plays Bill the Lizard in Astrid In Wonderland, Jane in Wonderland, and Kiki in Wonderland Mushu Plays Dr. Cockroach in Dragons vs Changelings Mushu Plays Dan Imposter in Spike vs and Spike vs Bear Trilogy Mushu Plays Sebastian in The Little Mer-Wendy, The Little Mer-Wendy (TV Series), The Little Mer-Wendy 2: Return to the Sea, The Little Mer-Wendy 3: Wendy's Beginning, The Little Mer-Princess, The Little Mer-Princess 2: Return to the Sea, and The Little Mer-Princess 3: Rapunzel's Beginning He is a Crab Mushu Plays Dan in Mushu vs Mushu Plays Aladdin in Mushuladdin Mushu Plays Jiji Alice Delivery Service Mushu Plays SpongeBob in Mushu The Dragon (SpongeBob SquarePants) TV Show Mushu Plays Yoda in Star Wars (Twilight'sSpaceStar17 Style) Mushu Plays Slinky Dog in Toon Story (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style), Toon Story 2 (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style), Toon Story 3 (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style), Toontown Story, Toontown Story 2 and Toontown Story 3 Mushu Plays Cookie in Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) Mushu Plays The Doorman in The Wizard Of Oz (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) Mushu Plays Tweedle Dum in Draculaura in Wonderland Mushu Plays Puffin in The Ghoul Princess Mushu Plays Oliver in Mushu and Company Mushu Plays Squidward Tentacles in The Rainbow Dashpants Movie Mushu Plays Sneezy in Twilight Sparkle and The Seven Toons Mushu Plays Reggie in Free Ohanas (Free Birds) He is a turkey Mushu Plays T.W. Turtle in Xiaolins Don't Dance Mushu Plays Doli in The Black Cauldron (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) Mushu Plays Ben in Frankiehontas Mushu Plays Hawkeye in The Avengers (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) Mushu Plays Happy in Twilight Sparkle and The Seven Toons Mushu Plays Benny in The LEGO Movie (CoolZDane Animal Style) Mushu Plays Chesire Cat in Sawyer in Wonderland Mushu Plays Dr. Dawson in The Great Genie Detective Mushu Plays Lampy in The Brave Little Fox and The Brave Little Mermaid He is a Lamp Mushu Plays Abu in Zoeyladdin Mushu Plays Jiminy Cricket in Olafnocchio and Fun & Fancy Free (Princess Rapunzel Style) Mushu Plays Ottoriki in GoGoRiki (NimbusKidsMovies Version) Mushu Plays Professor Porter in Robin Hood (Tarzan), Robin Hoodzan, Francis (Tarzan), and Beast (Tarzan) Mushu Plays Buzz Lightyear in Cartoon Story (SuperWhyMovies) Style, Cartoon Story 2 (SuperWhyMovies) Style, and Cartoon Story 3 (SuperWhyMovies) Style He is a Space Ranger Mushu Plays himself in Clash of the Links He turns up as a cameo character. Mushu Plays The Flu Germ in Orinoco Jones Mushu Plays Woody in Toon Story (TheTrueDisneyKing Style), Toon Story 2 (TheTrueDisneyKing Style) and Toon Story 3 (TheTrueDisneyKing Style) Mushu Plays Grover in The Adventures of Oliver in Grouchland, A Brief History of Motion Pictures (Gryffonmanic Style), Don't Forget to Watch the Movie (Gryffonmanic Style) and The Street I Live On (Gryffonmanic Style) Mushu Plays XR in Cale Tucker of Star Comannd: The Adventure Begins He plays Mickey Mouse in the Mushu the Dragon (Mickey Mouse) series He is the Disney love interest of Elsa who plays Minnie Mouse. He plays Monkey In Word World (JimmyandFriends Animal Style) He is a monkey He plays Philoctetes In Kovucules (CoolZDane Style) He is a satyr He plays Yax in Disneytopia He is a yak Portrayals: *Mushu is played by Tigger in Alicelan *Mushu is played by King Julien in Sawyerlan *Mushu is played by Jiminy Cricket in Rapunzelan *Mushu is played by Mike Wazowski in Minnielan *Mushu is played by Balto in Anyalan *Mushu is played by Khalil in Zoelan *Mushu is played by Jerry in Sandylan Gallery: Mushu in Mulan.jpg|Mushu in Mulan Mushu in Mulan II.jpg|Mushu in Mulan II Mushu as Mickey Mouse (colored).png|Mushu dressed as Mickey Mouse Humanized Mushu X Elsa at Disneyland.jpg|A humanized Mushu falling in love with Elsa 480189munshu.png Mushu_Disguise.jpg|Mushu as a bat Category:The Rainbow Friend Squad Category:Adults Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Dragons Category:Lizards Category:Mulan Characters Category:Alejandro Díaz Peña Category:TheUnitedPikachus Category:Reptiles Category:Orange Characters Category:TheTrueDisneyKing Category:TheTureDisneyKings Category:TheTureDisneyKing Category:Ralph.E Coyote Category:Ralph E. Coyote Category:Lord Ralphie Category:Princess Rapunzel Category:Princess Rapunzel Movie Spoofs Category:Kronk Pepikrankenitz Category:Louis Walkden Category:Disney and Sega Category:Bambi's Ohanna Category:NimbusKidsMovies Category:Idiots Category:Red Characters Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters